


Scare Tactics: Never Trust a Treble

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: Scare Tactics [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Scare Tactics. Prompt: From tumblr user dino-hoodie. “There should be a sequel where Beca tries scaring Kommissar, and it ultimately fails and puts her in some kind of danger and that’s what scares Kommissar, the thought of her little maus getting hurt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scare Tactics: Never Trust a Treble

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out so much longer than I thought it would. I hit a few rough spots trying to write this, so the flow may be a bit off... I dunno. But here y’all go anyway.
> 
> Credit for Beca’s scare plan goes to my muse, tumblr user nexusempresia.

Two weeks had passed since Beca’s last scare attempt. Kommissar couldn’t exactly say that she’d dropped her guard, but it was easier on her conscience knowing that the smaller girl was no longer endangering herself over such silly little things.

The bruise on Beca’s cheek had almost completely faded now. Kommissar chuckled, recalling the first few days of bruising and how the poor girl’s cheek was so puffed up that the taller woman almost considered calling her "little squirrel" instead of "little _Maus_ ”.

Little did Kommissar know, Beca was currently standing in the bathroom, far out of the blonde’s hearing range, so she could devise a plan (for yet another scare tactic) over the phone.

[ **A/N:** The italics indicate the person speaking on the other end of the line.]

“ _So you’re saying... you want us to stage a mugging for you...?_ ”

“Yep.”

“ _Uh... sure, I could ask the guys. They’d probably be totally up for that kind of thing. But... why?_ ”

Beca laughed. “Long story short, I’m trying to scare my girlfriend.”

“ _Ohhh... that makes sense now. Sort of..._ ”

“Right? So remember, the alley around the music store, okay?”

“ _Right. Okay, we’ll see you then._ ”

“Awesome! Thanks, Benji. See ya.”

Beca ended the call, grinning at her brilliant plan, and went out to the living room to find her girlfriend. The taller woman was on the couch reading a book. The brunette smiled and approached her. “Hey, tall, blonde, and gorgeous.”

Kommissar looked up, her lips quirking in amusement at that. She returned the greeting, kissing her girlfriend lightly. “ _Hallo, Mäuschen_.”

Beca was grinning as wide as her slightly sore cheek would allow her to. The taller woman took notice, eyeing the girl suspiciously. “That grin of yours is… eating up your face. You are not planning another fruitless ‘scare tactic’ again, are you?”

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Psh, no way. Not after that last one. There’s a sale down at the music store today, and I just wanted to check out some of the equipment they’ve got. Wanna come with me?”

"Hm... I don't know. There are several chores to be done. I might have finished them myself, but _somebody_ decided to focus on trying to scare me and got injured instead." Kommissar stared pointedly at her.

“Oh, _boohoo_ , you had to take care of me for, like, a week-“

“I’ve had to watch you constantly for the last _two_ weeks so you wouldn’t hurt yourself again.”

"Awww...  _Please_ come with me? I’ll make it up to you, I promise!" Beca struck the blonde with the saddest puppy dog eyes she could manage. The woman's resolve broke quicker than she cared to admit, and she sighed. "Fine... but-"

The brunette perked up. "Chores, right, right. Let's go!" She grabbed her girlfriend by the arm, tugging excitedly at her sleeve. The German chuckled, allowing herself to be led out to the car.

~~~~~

“Are you sure this is the right place, little _Maus_?” Kommissar looked around as they got out of the car.

Beca nodded. “Yeah, it’s just that the store’s gonna be packed, so parking around there would be a hassle.”

“Ah, I see. Well then... shall we go?” The blonde offered Beca her arm. The smaller girl giggled at the gesture, but happily took it and they walked together down the street.

Beca turned them toward a few buildings and cut between them, taking Kommissar through an alleyway, all the while trying her best to hide her grin at her soon-to-be-executed plan.

As the brunette continued to lead, she glanced around subtly, looking for any sign of Benji and the other Treblemakers. _Where are they...?_ Beca sighed internally. She turned to her girlfriend. “Uh... wait here for a second.”

Kommissar raised an eyebrow, but nodded, watching as the brunette scurried away. Beca rounded a corner, looking for any sign of the Treblemakers. She rolled her eyes, muttering to the empty alleyway. “Jeez, you guys... I really can’t trust you with anything...”

“Well, look what we have here, boys...”

Beca turned to see three (relatively) large men approaching her. She started to move away slowly, tripping backwards and landing on the ground as the men continued to advance.

The leading man looked down at her, cracking his knuckles. “You lost, little girl?”

Beca gulped, scrambling further away from them until her back hit a wall. Glancing up at them, she chuckled nervously. “Uh... n-nope. Just... waiting for some friends, heh... C-can I help you...?”

The leader of the group grinned, his friends snickering behind him. “Yeah... I’m sure you can.”

As the men moved to close in on the brunette, who was cowering in fear, a voice called out from behind them. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Beca looked up, relieved to see Kommissar walking toward them. The leader stopped, growling at the sudden interruption. He turned to face his challenger– and was immediately sent sprawling to the ground as her fist connected to his face.

The man’s friends turned away from Beca, focusing on the German, who smirked at them. “Who’s next?”

As the first thug charged toward her, she struck him in the throat and punched him solidly in gut, making him keel over. The second thug approached, and tried to throw a punch at the blonde. She dodged low, grabbing his arm, and threw him over her shoulder. The man groaned as he hit a nearby dumpster and dropped to the ground.

Kommissar strode toward the leader, who was still down. She grabbed him by the front of his jacket, lifting him well off the ground, and slammed him into a wall. The blonde glared at him, pure rage burning in her eyes.

Her voice dropped dangerously low as she growled at him. “You do _not_ touch this girl. You will not harm anyone else, from now on. Am. I. _Clear?_ ”

The man trembled as he nodded frantically, crumpling to the ground when the German let go of him. He scrambled to his feet, not waiting for his friends to gain consciousness before he fled the area.

Kommissar walked toward Beca, who was still curled in a ball, shaking. She knelt down next to the brunette, gently resting a hand on the girl’s head. “Come, little _Maus_. The fun is over.”

Beca looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the two men still lying unconscious only a few feet away from them. She looked at the German, tears welling up in her eyes.

The blonde opened her arms, and the still quivering girl fell into them. Kommissar rubbed soothing circles on the smaller girl’s back, trailing light kisses along the top of her head.

She nudged Beca gently after a moment. “We must leave soon, darling. You don’t want to be here when they wake up.”

Beca nodded shakily, leaning against the German as she rose to her feet. Kommissar wrapped an arm around her, and they headed out of the alley and back to the car. The two sat silently in the car for a moment until the blonde spoke up.

“I suppose you did _not_ need to go to the music store, then?”

The brunette flinched, biting her lip nervously. Her voice came out barely above a whisper. “Please don’t be mad at me...”

Kommissar looked at her. “You are asking if I’m angry at you for lying... after you were _almost assaulted??_ ”

Beca sighed. “Well, it’s not like that was _supposed_ to happen...”

The German shook her head. “Be sure to add this to your list of failed ‘scare tactics’.”

The brunette’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. “What? How did you _know??_ ”

The taller woman smirked. “A detour through a back alley? You really must learn to be more subtle about your scare attempts, _Mäuschen_.”

Beca groaned. “Ugh... so you’re saying, even if it had worked the way I _planned_ , it _still_ wouldn’t have scared you??”

Kommissar laughed. “Not at all.”

The brunette flopped back against her chair in defeat, sighing heavily. Her girlfriend chuckled, starting the car and driving them home. As the car moved along, Beca wondered to herself. _So where did Benji and the others go??_

Right on cue, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out, her eyebrow raising as she read Benji’s name on the screen. As she unlocked her screen and read the text, she sighed in irritation, shoving the phone back in her pocket.

Kommissar glanced over at her. “What happened?”

Beca crossed her arms, sinking deeper into her chair, and muttered. “They went to the wrong alley...”

The German laughed, earning a glare from the brunette. The smaller girl looked away, pouting. “It’s _not_ funny. It’s sad...” Kommissar chuckled, patting the girl on the leg sympathetically.

Reaching their driveway, the taller woman parked the car and got out, walking over to the passenger side door. She opened it and stared at her girlfriend, who sat, still pouting.

Kommissar sighed. “I’m not leaving you in the car... Nor am I carrying you.”

Beca huffed, getting out and following the German inside their house. She plopped onto the couch, taking the pillows and covering herself with them. The blonde raised an eyebrow, smirking. “You must be quite sad to burrow yourself into the couch like that.”

A muffled groan was heard from the pile. “Just leave me here to die...”

Kommissar rolled her eyes, walking over to the submerged girl, and lifted the pillow covering Beca’s face. The brunette stared at her pitifully. “It’s not fair...”

The blonde tilted her head. “What’s not fair?”

“I can’t scare you! Not even a _little_ bit!” Beca groaned again in frustration, breaking out of her pillow mountain and slumping back onto the couch. Kommissar sighed, sitting down next to the girl, and took her into her arms.

“But you did scare me.”

Beca glanced up at her. “What?”

“You were in real danger today. And _that_ scares me.” The blonde planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead. “The thought of my little _Maus_ getting hurt.”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Pffft, that doesn’t count though. I’m talking about prank scares. You know that.”

Kommissar sighed. The smaller girl noticed a hint of sadness pass through her eyes, and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. She pressed a kiss to the taller woman’s hand, then leaned over, pressing another kiss to her cheek.

“But thanks for saving me. I’d... probably be in the hospital if you hadn’t shown up when you did...”

The blonde chuckled. “You’re always getting yourself into such trouble. I will never know how you do it.”

Beca grinned. “Yeah, well, prepare for more, because–“

The taller woman sighed, shaking her head. “You really _are_ so adamant about this, aren’t you...?”

The smaller girl laughed. “You know I am. I’ll find _just_ the right scare tactic to work! I’m _determined_.”

“Hm. Then perhaps I should just create a good enough distraction so you can forget this silly little game of yours.”

Beca huffed. “It’s not a _game_ , it’s–“ 

Kommissar cut her off with a deep kiss. She (of course) found that she couldn’t resist, and sighed internally. _Ok, so maybe scare tactics can wait_...


End file.
